1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a connector for precision coupling of optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior ARt
Optical fiber connectors are devices used to connect two or more optical fibers in a fiber optic transmission system. When two optical fibers are connected, attenuation of the optical signal at the connection inevitably occurs. To minimize this attenuation, a connector for optical fibers must precisely align the two fibers so that the axis of the transmitting fiber is coincident with the axis of the receiving fiber and the ends of each fiber are precisely adjacent to one another. The connector design must have means to preclude radial misaligment, angular misalignment and axial separation of the transmitting and receiving fibers. In addition to providing precise spatial alignment, the connector design must protect the glass fiber from mechanical stress, shock or other physical abuse during assembly, storage, mating and unmating, and usage.
It has been heretofore proposed to align and couple optical fibers in the interstice between three contiguous, elongated, cylindrical rigid pins. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,796, a connector design is disclosed which employs three contiguous cylindrical rods of equal dimensions, through which two lengths of optical fiber are threaded from opposite ends of the interstice between the rods until they contact. The fibers are aligned and secured in position by means of a clamp which tightens a compression ring at one end of the rod assembly so that the rods engage and secure the fibers in aligment. Other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,416 and 4,050,781, disclose similar connectors predicated upon the three rod assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,305, discloses an optical fiber connector which utilizes an elastomeric alignment element for aligning two sets of three-rod assemblies each containing an end of an optical fiber.